megaversal_background_generatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Rifts Refugee
Refugee http://i243.photobucket.com/albums/ff244/master_mikel/Rifts/RefugeeBG_zps94dd7ed5.png Not all who join the C.S. military come from the states themselves. The needs for manpower are high enough that thousands each year come from transients streaming into the 'Burbs. Some of these come from independent towns, others are refugees from any of a number of conflicts, and still others are the dependents of mercenaries looking for honest employment, and the best training they can get. Rocked by constant warfare and political squabbling, the world of Rifts is an ever-shifting mixture of divided loyalties and bloody conflict. Nearly every major faction has a hand in the world's misfortunes. Life inside the wilderness is harsh. Acts of barbarism are common, with terrorist bombings and guerrilla conflict a daily concern for most citizens. Monsters, bandits, and conflict makes travel risky for those displaced by the fighting. Few here remember the meaning of the word loyalty, as the flag overhead changes with the wind. The only sure way to survive is to know which way the nearest gun is pointed. Roll to determine your social status and thus your initial background : You are a Non-Citizen :: 01-14%: Homeless – Some come to the military because they have a sense of duty driving them. For others, its simply better than sleeping in the streets, or dodging from one derelict building to the next. This is how you grew up. On the plus side, you really appreciate where you are now, and what you have. You’re also good at making due with minimal resources. You lived Childhood Life as a War Orphan , Childhood Life in the Back Woods or Childhood Life on the Street You gain General Repair & Maintenance as a background skill. You are illiterate. :: 15-49% ‘Burbie – You grew up in the ‘burbs surrounding one of the megacities. You know what it is to struggle. You joined the military to get you and yours into the city as a citizen. The only way to get the benefits is to serve the State faithfully for your allotted time. You spent your Childhood Life on the Street. You are illiterate. :: 50-79% Worker – Whether it’s a shop keep in a small town, a factory worker in the ‘burbs, or a wandering operator on the roads, the life of a non-citizen can be rough. You joined to better your lot and life. You may choose from the following background options: Childhood Blue Collar Life, Childhood Farm Life, Childhood White Collar Life, or Childhood Fugitive Life. You have a 50% chance of being literate in American only. You gain a +5% bonus to Basic Math. :: 80-89% War Orphan – Your family was killed in some military action or another. You were taken in as a ward of the state. You grew up in a government or private orphanage, and you learned quickly that it was better to get out and into the military than it was into the streets. You lived Childhood Life as a War Orphan or Childhood Life on the Street. If you are psychic, you were sent to a Psychic Registration Program Orphanage and may choose to receive Psi-Battalion Training as a bonus school during Training. If you are a minor Psychic, you may choose instead to become a major psychic. You still lived Childhood Life on the Street or Childhood Life as a War Orphan, but you have other options later in life. You are illiterate. :: 90-00% Criminal – Not everyone can be a law abiding citizen, or even just a citizen. Whether out of boredom, a desire for more wealth, or falling in with the wrong crowd, you grew up in the underbelly of the megacities, or among the black market in the surrounding towns. Either way, such a life can color your perceptions. Joining the army was a good way out of the life, or a good way to make connections to make such a life more bearable again at a later date. You lived Childhood Life on the Street or Childhood Life in the Back Woods among a gang of Bandits. In addition you gain a +2% bonus to all rogue and espionage skills except computer hacking. This stacks with any O.C.C. or other background bonuses. You are illiterate. : Primary language: American : Secondary Language: Choose one: 25% chance of knowing one of the Amerind languages as a Native language, 25% chance of knowing Euro as a Native Language, 25% chance of knowing French as a Native Language, or a 35% chance of knowing dragonese or Gobbley as a learned language. : Background Skills: Basic Math